marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Dave Lewis
Category:Heroes Processing Name:Dave Lewis Codename:Virus Gender:Male Affiliation:The Defenders Powers/Traits: *Electricity Manipulation *some times when you touch him static electricity may shock you,it feels like normal static would. (he has no control over the small shocks like that) *he is a computer Genius *he has a suit that gives him superhuman strength ,and Superhuman defense it also allows him to hack stuff easy ,or to go online. Weakness: *He is sort of like a rechargeable battery ,if he goes to extreme limits with his powers he can be greatly weakened ,or sometimes can even appear dead ,and it will take awhile for the Electricity that builds his body up ,some times it takes a day to recharge ,others weeks. *Water *his Super Suit has a weak spot ,the back of his neck part of the helmet the weakest spot. Personality:Dave is one of the geekiest guys you will ever meet ,he is a former fanatic of the avengers ,He may seem a bit annoying do to the fact he loves being a hero,he can be arrogant and headstrong at times,he would give his life to do the right thing. History: Dave was pretty wealthy growing up ,His mother Olympia Lewis ,was a proud owner of a bubble gum company ,while Kane Lewis was the owner of KL Weapons & Inventions (he created new stuff for the Military). Olympia and Kane were odd ,with there ways of making money ,but they both met at a party ,and hit it off.Dave was Olympia's pride,she would never have let anything happen to him.There was a secret that Kane was keeping from Olympia,Kane had done a test on Dave ,attempting to embed him with Electricity,so he would be able to use it as a power.If this would had worked Kane new how much the government would pay to have soldiers who are pretty much there own weapon ,but as a baby Dave did not know how to use his powers.So nothing happened.Kane was upset over this and began to resent Dave.Dave went to school online ,since his mother was scared he would be bullied because he was just "different" from other kids. Bye the age of 9 ,is when his obsession with superheros begone.He saw the superheros and looked up to them.When he struck puberty is soon when he relised had strange attraction to electricity,like one day he bought one of those shock pens and it shocked everyone but him.To him he like adsorbed it.He then begone to try something else he focused really hard and was able to send a bolt of electricity ,at the door and he burnt a whole in the door.When his dad and mom came home ,his mom freaked out.When Dave explained what happened ,his mother rand father got into a fight over the experiments.His father ended up angered,and got drunk that night.His father then beat his mother that night.When Dave saw the bruises on his moms face he went off ,he then went off he killed his father,he used his newly discovered powers to do it.Dave used some much energy out of anger ,that he went threw a recharging process.The doctors all said he was in coma.He went to college and at the age of 24 ,he graduate from college ,he studied in mineralogy.He soon got a job as a mineralogist ,for the college he went to to teach the course ,despite all of this one day he witnessed a guy being mugged ,and stopped it.That as the birth of the Virus.He broke into his fathers old company (that was now being ran by his uncle) and stole a super suit they had been working on.At first Virus wanted to join the avengers ,but the Defenders were not the typical superheros,and neither was he. Equpment: *He keeps a gun with him ,that way he can use the least amount of power as possible (do to if he goes too extreme he could have to to a recharging faze , witch is painful for him) *Super Suit